


Colours of the World

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my take on the song Red and Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours of the World

Red is anger.  
It is blood, hatred, fire.  
But it is also love, heat, passion.  
It is the color of endings and beginnings.

Black is empty.  
It is sorrow, a void, night, darkness.  
It reflects the hearts of men.  
But it is also hope, rest, imagination.  
A world just waiting to be filled.


End file.
